Intervention method and installation are generally performed with the help of mechanical tools such as jarring tool, release tool, or perforating tool, etc. To carry out these operations, these tools are lowered into the well by a stranded cable designed as slickline that is generally quite simple to operate, has good mechanical properties and does not get stuck into the well.
Neutron tools may comprise a neutron source, in particular a pulsed neutron generator, that is capable of generating neutrons and releasing the neutrons into a formation surrounding the well, and at least a detector for detecting gamma ray due to the interaction of the neutrons released by the generator with the formation. From the data acquired by the detector, parameters of the formation, such as density or lithology can be determined.
Such neutron tools are generally included into wireline tools in which they are powered from the surface but are not generally used during intervention in a well.
WO 2009/088501 discloses an intervention device comprising a neutron tool which is lowered into the well by a slickline. The neutron tool is powered by a power source situated in a lower assembly as power is not intended to be transferred through the slickline. However, such a system may pose safety issues because the tool is not powered from the surface and cannot be controlled as well as a wireline tool.